


How the Cookie Crumbles

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Cookies, Gen, Natsuki's baking, cookie run - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: A new cookie came out on a mobile game Natsuki plays. Syo is trying to do his nails and inadvertently gives Natsuki an idea to do some baking.[Cookie Run is an actual mobile game. This isn't a crossover but I like the idea of Natsuki playing it.]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	How the Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I only played Cookie Run for about a day but my boyfriend plays it a ton. Raspberry Mousse Cookie looks like Camus so that inspired this little story. I matched each idol with a cookie from the game but not all of them (or most of them) made it into the story so I'll mention them at the end if anyone is interested. How the game works is you help the cookies escape getting baked in the oven! It's one of those games where you keep going until you lose and you get points based on how far your cookies ran. It does have a gacha element where you need to pull for the cookies and hope you get the one you want (like Shining Live's photoshoots).
> 
> I thought this would be nice to post around this time since the theme is cookies! Who doesn't love cookies?
> 
> Made on 02/28/2020.

“Say the magic words and tap the screen for me, please!” 

A phone was held out in Syo’s field of vision, lit up with the game that Natsuki had been playing. The game was Cookie Run this time, a popular mobile game with a large roster of adorable little cookies as characters. They were added on a roughly bimonthly basis, meaning there was always some new cookie to collect. Natsuki was a collector more than a competitive player, he fawned over the adorable designs. 

Setting his nail file down on the table he was seated at, Syo turned his attention to the screen. The sugar-coated colours popped out at him and Syo used the pad of an index finger to press down once on the centre of the screen. He was used to this routine, Natsuki often got others to bless his pulls for new cookies. A blessing, according to Natsuki, was saying special magic words that guaranteed him whatever cookie he wanted to appear. “One, two, three, this cookie will be safe with me.” It was a silly little chant that Natsuki made up but he was insistent on its use. “What cookie is it this time?”

They leaned over Natsuki’s phone together, watching as the cookies were revealed. Over the months, Syo had gotten used to the more common ones. The beige wings and white wand signified Angel Cookie, the jagged hood and round glasses differentiated Alchemist Cookie, and then of course there was Gingerbrave, the original cookie in the traditional form of a gingerbread man.

The other cookies passed in a blur. They didn’t bring names to faces to Syo like the previous ones did. There was a simulated explosion onscreen and a new face burst into the scene. “Ah!” Natsuki let out a gasp of surprise. “Look, look, I got him!” This cookie was notably a deep pink, raspberry. He sported an elaborate hat with a feather and carried a sword. 

“Which one is this?” It had to be the new cookie that Natsuki was hoping to collect. It seemed to be a serious type of cookie, with narrow eyes and a frown. “What’s his deal?” Syo was used to the overly cutesy, flamboyant types that Natsuki liked to show off. This cookie was already very different. He picked up his file again, an edge of one of his nails was just begging to get caught on a loose thread so he had to get that filed down before it did.

“His name is Raspberry Mousse Cookie! He’s a knight who fights for justice! Doesn’t that sound nice?” With the cookie that Natsuki wanted already summoned for, he took his phone back and tapped through the remainder of the cookies in the loot box. “He has a doggy friend who helps him too. But I need to save up crystals before I can get the doggy.”

Syo ran the file over the sharp nail repeatedly, flicking away the dust. It was nearly down to the length he wanted. “A dog, huh?” If he was being honest, he was more focused on doing his nails than listening to Natsuki at the moment. He wanted to finish them before it got too late, as they needed time to dry. 

There was a bouncing noise, of Natsuki throwing himself on top of his own bed. He rolled onto his stomach, legs kicking up into the air. “Oh! I also got Purple Yam Cookie! He’s just like you, you know!” His merry exclamations were accompanied by a conversational smile, eyes still focused on his game.

Syo hummed, nearly letting it stand instead of answering. His nail was taken care of so the file was set back down on the table. “How’s that?” He had gotten out a number of bottles, some were colours and others were protective layers. The bottle of base coat enamel was grabbed, the top was twisted off. The clear liquid was applied with practised strokes. 

“He’s has a lot of energy! He’s loud but he cares for his friends.” Syo had always been told that he had a volume problem but he didn’t see anything wrong with it. He allowed the comment, steadying his hand to apply the varnish correctly. Natsuki continued unhindered. “Milk Cookie is one of his best friends. They trust each other so much!”

The name of that cookie rang a bell in Syo’s head. “Milk Cookie… Your favourite?” He said it absentmindedly, more concerned with keeping his cuticles clear than keeping up the conversation.

Giggles sounded from across the room. “He is! He’s so cute and big and wants to keep all his friends safe!” In Syo’s peripheral vision, he saw Natsuki prop himself up with a number of pillows that were scattered all on his bed. His attention was still on his game as Syo’s was still on his nails. Time to switch hands.

His right hand always got the worst of it but Syo was infinitely better now than when he started though extra focus was still required. This was this thing; he couldn’t afford to get sloppy. “Milk and cookies sound pretty good,” he mused, “maybe I’ll have some for a snack later.” He would never turn down the chance of growing even the slightest bit taller, meaning he needed all the milk he could get his hands on.

With the base coat now done, the bottle was set aside. He selected two random colours, a blushing pink and a midnight blue, and held them up for Natsuki. “Which one?” He didn’t feel like his usual black. He had been trying out new colours lately, mostly due to idol work.

Glancing up, Natsuki made his choice quickly. “The pink!”

The blue bottle was put away for another time. Syo shook the pink bottle before cracking it open, the scent of the polish flared up in his face. His nose was well used to it but he still scrunched it up. After wiping the extra pink off the applicator, least it leave globs on his nails, the first splashes of colour were applied. 

“Wanna grab cookies with me after?” He still had some ways to go but judging by how silent Natsuki had gotten, they were both absorbed in their respective activities. The pink colour had spread to four out of five fingers by now, it was light so Syo decided on applying two coats before finishing it off with a top coat.

Natsuki answered after a few moments. “That would be fun! I’d like that. All this talk of cookies has me wanting to make some.” He was still tapping away on his phone; he liked to poke and talk with each of his cookies. “Would you eat them if I did?”

“Yeah, totally.” The tip of Syo’s tongue was peeking out between his teeth, concentrating at the task at hand. His stomach gave a small rumble at the thought of a snack, urging him to speed up. Natsuki had agreed to come with him, ya? Good, he could be the one to open the box of cookies then, Syo’s nails would still be wet.

Not too long after, he was finished. “Ready?” Syo stood, looking over at Natsuki, who rolled back off his bed. “Let’s go.”

A few days later, Natsuki had a surprise ready for his fellow idols. The surprised was in the form of cookies shaped much like the characters from his game. They were all gingerbread, decorated with various coloured icings and candies. Syo was handed a purple coloured one and he looked it over.

“Is this…?” He struggled to remember the name of the cookie it was, the conversation having been days ago and he wasn’t that all engaged in it at the time. “The cookie that you said reminds you of me?” It was an angry looking cookie with a smiling face, eyebrows drawn close but upturned lips gave a different impression. Clearly, Natsuki took some liberties.

Syo wasn’t the only one to have received his cookie. Tokiya was also in the room, cookie in hand. The other idol must have waited for someone else to arrive before he ate it. Or, Syo assumed, that he was still wary over the ingredients and wanted some other sucker to have one of Natsuki’s treats first.

Well, Syo just happened to be that sucker.

“It’s Purple Yam Cookie! Try it!” Natsuki was expectant, his expression gave it all away. “Go on, go on!” 

Unable to think of an excuse or risk getting the cookie shoved in his mouth, Syo had no choice but to take a bite. Honestly? It wasn’t too bad, Syo chewed it slowly, more confused than ever about the taste. It was… Edible? 

“It’s… Not bad?” He hadn’t meant it to slip out like a question but there was an inflection at the end. The fact that Natsuki made something that tasted decent was amazing in itself. “What did you put in this?” It wasn’t like the other times he had angrily demanded to know what was in the food he was eating; this was a genuine question of interest. Upon the realization that the cookie was safe, Tokiya also took a bite of his.

With a smile on his face, Natsuki clasped his hands behind his back. “The game says what each cookie is made of! Purple Yam cookie is made of yams so that’s what I used.” He turned to Tokiya, who was still nibbling his respective cookie. “Macaron Cookie is made of all organic ingredients. Isn’t she cute?” Tokiya voiced his agreement.

Syo turned his cookie over in his fingers, crumbs dropped to the floor. “Weren’t these cookies supposed to avoid the oven?” That was the entire point of the game, right? Help the cookies escape the flames of the oven? “So, eating them like this is kind of…” A look up at Natsuki’s face made regret flood through him for opening his mouth.

The smile had frozen in place, gears turning in Natsuki’s mind. His eyes were focused on some unknown point, gazing right through Syo. The shorter blond didn’t know whether he should wave his hand in front of Natsuki’s face or what, the taller blond was numb. 

An unnaturally loud crunch snapped them both out of it. Tokiya had bitten his cookie in half, looking very much like a deer in the headlights. He brought a hand to his mouth, eyes wide, his next words muffled.

“Wait, we weren’t supposed to eat it?”

Needless to say, the next new cookie added to game refused to show up for Natsuki, no matter how much he said his lucky blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Otoya would be Red Bean Cookie, Masa would be Plum Cookie, Ren would be Peach Cookie, Cecil would be Cinnamon Cookie, Reiji would be Adventurer Cookie, Ran would be Rockstar Cookie, Ai would be Peppermint Cookie, and Camus would be Raspberry Mousse Cookie. Natsuki, Toki, and Syo were already mentioned in the story and they would be Milk Cookie, Macaron Cookie, and Purple Yam Cookie, respectively.


End file.
